Disgust
by ouranhostalchemist
Summary: Ed thinks Roy is cheating. YAOI ROYXED DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_thoughts_

_**emphasis on the thought**_

_**R&R PLEZ I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ELSE THERE WOULD BE HAPPY ROYXED IN EVERY EPISODE**_

**Ed: **This better be good

**Roy:** All I care about is that you don't hurt my love. *kisses Ed*

**Me:** Maybe... hehehe...

**Roy and Ed: ***look terrified*

_**Disgust chapter 1**_

He was disgusted. _How could Roy do this to me?_ Edward threw the lipstick stained shirt aside, and began to pack his things. Accidentaly grabbing a picture of the two of them togehter, Edward began to sob. Hours later he heard Roy come home and, not wanting to face him in this state, Edward dropped the picture on the floor, shattering the glass and sliding out the window.

Roy walked upstairs and saw the scene. Hovoc's shirt that Roy was asked to wash for him (Havoc didn't own a functional washing machine) was thrown across the room. His and Edward's first picture as a couple was shattered on the floor. Understanding the situation, Roy wailed like a wounded animal, knowing Edward had left him and wouldn't come back.

_I can't stop thinking about him, no matter how angry I am at him, _Edward thought, his head resting on the train's window. He had jumped out the window and ran, not stopping even when Riza and the others called to him from across the street, confused and wondering what he was running from. He just kept running, tears streaming down his face, his breath coming in short gasps. He finally stopped when he got to the train platform, and bought a one-way ticket to some town he had never heard of. _If I go to Riesumbol, Roy would be able to find me easily. Going to some far-of, unheard of town for a while will be the best thing. _

Little did Edward know, Roy knew he would thinkthat way, and asked the ticket lady where he had bought a ticket to. Seeing his depressed expression, she told him the name of the town, and gave Roy a ticket to the town. When he tried to pay her, she said "No young man. This one's on me. Just get that boy back, you hear?" Smiling, Roy nodded and boarded his train. _I __**will **__find you love, _Roy resolved, _even if it's the last thing I do. _And with that comforting thought, Roy fell asleep.

**Ed: **O.O

**Roy:** O.O

**Me: **;) *mischivious laugh* Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roy: **This better be better and longer than the last chapter.

**Ed: **Hell yeah! Last chapter sucked!

**Me: **I will kick your ass, Pipsqueak!

**Ed: **WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN BE HEARD WHEN HE INSULTS SOMEONE-

**Me: **SHUT UP! I will begin typing now, and you two will be quiet and no Ed you cannot hover over my shoulder while I type.

_**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or else Edward would be with Roy and Al would be with Mei and Winry would be forever alone.**_

_**Disgust chapter 2**_

"Brother!" Alphonse had picked up the phone with the Colonel and everybody else in his and Winry's house in Riesumbol. Apparently, once Roy had gotten off the last train to Leiore, Edward had boarded yet another train, and this ticket clerk wasn't as nice as the last one. He had flat out refused to tell Roy where Edward had gone, telling him it was against protocol Eventually the clerk had called security. Roy was escorted off of the premises. So, Roy had called Hawkeye and the others (Breada, Havoc, Fuery, and Falman) and told them to meet him in Riesumbol to try to find Edward. They had all agreed without question, and here they were at Al and Winry's newly built house, hoping Edward had told his brother where he was going. Hearing Alphonse's exclamation, they all ran to listen in on the conversation. "Where are you? Everybody is worried sick about you!"

"Hey Al." Edward's normally fiery voice was glazed over with grief. "I can't tell you where I am. I called to let you know I'm not hurt, so you won't worry about me. I don't want anyone trying to find me. I just need some time alone to sort everything out in my head."

"Brother! Why did you leave Central?" Al decided to milk Edward for information while he could. Edward sighed.

"Something happened, and I can't be around that person right now. Bye, Al." Edward hung up. Everybody looked at the Colonel, who's usually calm mask had crumbled, grief plain as day on his face.

* * *

_Well, that could have gone faster,_ Edward thought, walking away from the commercial telephone booth. _They'll never expect me to go to Youswell again. _Just as that thought occurred to him, he was grabbed from behind. A damp rag was pushed onto his face. His struggles got weaker and weaker as he breathed in. Finally he passed out, falling limp into his captors arms.

**Ed: **O.O What is wrong with you...

**Me: **Lots of things. Would you like a list?

**Roy/Ed: **NO!

**Me: **Thats what I thought.

**Roy/Ed/Me:** Read and Review please


End file.
